Plumbing, Princes and Problems
by Oh So Cliche
Summary: When Mendanbar visited Kazul that first time Searching for Dragons , we heard everything he thought about Cimorene - but…what was she thinking? A little insight into our favorite Queen’s thoughts the first time she saw Mendanbar.


((Author's Notes: Yeah, yeah. Apologies to those who wanted this to be an update for Krum Who? or DeathWishLove - sorries, but I'm re-writing those. They're absolutely horrible and I cannot stand looking at them anymore. Plot holes are grabbing hold, so I'm revamping.

Anyway, an Enchanted Forest fic! I love these books.

Summary: When Mendanbar visited Kazul that first time, we heard all he thought about Cimorene - but…what was _she_ thinking? A little insight into our favorite Queen's thoughts the first time she saw Mendanbar.))

**Plumbing, Princes and Problems**

In Which Cimorene Manages To Make A Fool of Herself  
and Mendanbar Is Invited In.

I glared angrily at the sink. Where was that dratted plumber? This sink needed fixing - and soon. How was I supposed to cook anything when I didn't have any dishes to use? And I needed to leave - I needed to go find Kazul. I was about to turn around and stomp back into Kazul's now enormous library - again - to see if there was _something_ about plumbing, when I heard a bell ring, which meant someone was at the mouth of the cave. Thank god, the plumber was here. I began speaking before I even rounded the bend to the mouth. "Well, it's about time - I was hoping you'd get here before I left." I paused, stepping out of the mouth of the cave. I cursed inwardly when I saw the figure standing there.

It was definitely royalty - the crown covered that observation - but he wasn't dressed in the finery that seemed so popular nowadays. The simple robe he wore definitely didn't take away from his attractiveness. He had tousled black hair - a nice relief from the usual perfectly groomed blonde hair that all the princes had, and stood with a gentle assurance that was unique. Most princes strutted around like they owned the place - but this wasn't like that. Whoever this prince was, he was sure different than all the others. And most definitely handsome. Most **definitely**.

But he was still here to rescue me. Dratted princes.

"Oh no…not _another _one!" I exclaimed, aloud, but mainly to myself. I ignored the strange look I got from the prince. He seemed to be looking right at me, utterly confused. I nearly decked him. I _knew_ I looked different - how many princesses go around wearing aprons with large pockets? And wear their hair long? Besides that nitwit Rapunzel - whoever heard of _climbing _hair? Imagine how painful. "Well, are you going to stand there like a lump, or are you going to tell me what you want? Although I think I already know." I said impatiently, glaring at the poor soul. He had to interrupt me while I was already in a bad mood. His strange look cleared, as though he just pushed it away, and he bowed uncertainly, but still managed to look quite casual doing so. _Unfair. I had to work at a curtsy for nearly two months and he manages a bow in a few seconds._

"Uh, excuse me. I think there's been some kind of mistake." _Hah, you've got that right. _"I'm looking for Kazul, the King of the Dragons?" I glared at him nastily.

"I bet you are. Well, you can't have her. I handle my own knights and princes." I said, there was no way this dratted prince would see Kazul - it's not like she wasn't busy enough being King, these annoying royals had to show up and attempt to rescue me repeatedly.

"I beg your pardon?" the prince asked, blinking. I wanted to scoff, _as if he didn't know_.

"I handle my own knights." I said again, in case he was just slow. It's not like it wouldn't have been the first time. "You see, I don't want to be rescued, and it would be silly for someone to get hurt fighting Kazul, when I intend to stay here no matter what happens. Besides, Kazul has enough to do being King of the Dragons without people interrupting her to fight for no reason." I said, hoping that that would drive him off. He was one of the smarter princes, though that wasn't saying much, princes were made of pure idiocy; he had come even though my real title now was "Chief Cook and Librarian", but he obviously wasn't getting it. He hadn't left yet.

"You really are Kazul's princess..Cimorene." I nearly smacked my forehead in frustration. How slow can you get?

"Yes. Of course." I took a deep breath before I hurt the poor prince. "Look, I haven't got time to argue about this - not today." _Definitely not today. _"Could you please go away and come back in.." _never_. "oh, a week or so, when things are a little more settled." _Oh! _"Or, I could direct you to a more cooperative princess, if you'd rather not wait. Marchak has a very nice one right now, and he lives quite close by."

"No, I'm afraid not." Oh great, he was going to be one of the stubborn ones. "You see - I didn't come here to rescue you - or anybody. I'm the King of the Enchanted Forest," _Oh. Oh no. _I cursed inwardly. I had been ranting to the **King **- the King of the Enchanted Forest, who had only come to see the King of the Dragons and…oh god. This was not good. _Come on Cimorene, cover. Use that mind of yours. _"And I really did come to talk to Kazul, and it's urgent-"

"Oh drat." I interrupted hurriedly. "Are you sure it can't wait? Kazul isn't here right now." _And I need to go find her… _

"I'll wait for her." He said firmly, crossing his arms over his broad chest. His voice was still very polite, but it had a stiff edge to it - as though what he needed to say was important and could not wait. "As I said, the matter is urgent." I sighed inwardly, but then what he had said before caught my mind. King of the Enchanted Forest…weren't we suspecting him of planting dragon's bane…

"Did you say you were the King of the Enchanted Forest?" The prince nodded, seeming relieved that I had caught on, as though I was a child. I hid a scowl.

"My name is Mendanbar." he said, and I filed that bit of information away for later. Then I began my questioning.

"Just why is it you're so eager to see Kazul, Your Majesty?" I said, the 'your majesty' leaving my lips more sarcastically than I had hoped.

"I ran across a… problem in the Enchanted Forest this morning," he paused, obviously choosing his words. "A witch named Morwen advised me to talk to the King of the Dragons about it." All my suspicions faded away.

"Morwen sent you?" I was vaguely surprised. I knew Morwen lived in the Enchanted Forest, but I didn't know the King went to her for advice. Though, Morwen was definitely good with advice. I considered. "Then it must be alright then. Come in and sit down, and I'll see if I can explain." I offered, maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad. But I did need to find Kazul, and soon. Mendanbar bowed and stepped towards me, calling me princess, so I laughed. Things would certainly be interesting. I let my eyes rest on the fine figure that was the King. Oh yes, **very **interesting.

((Review Pleases. ))


End file.
